Empty Love
by Lady Luna Andrews
Summary: Apos morte de Yagami, o que acontecera a Misa? Ela encontrara Yagami, como? Summary pessimo, fic melhorzinha Primeira fic de Death Note, piedade :


**Nome:** Empty love

**Autora:** Lady Luna Andrews

**Par:** Misa/Light Yagami

**Censura:**Todas ás idades

**Gênero:** Romance

**Resumo: **Com a morte de Yagami, que será que acontecera com Misa? Ela vai encontrar Yagami, como ?

**Agradecimentos:** As pessoas que leêm minhas fanfics e ás que mandam reviews

**Disclaimer:** Death Note não me pertence, se pertencesse o L não tinha morrido ç.ç

Nota: Passa no final do anime, quando Misa esta olhando o nada no cimo do arranha céus.A Fic na sua maioria passa sobre a perspectiva de Misa. Espero que gostem.

O vento batia seu cabelo, mas ela não se importava, olhava fixamente em frente, o Sol estava alto, brilhante e quente , parecia que o Mundo todo respirava em paz,a noticia que Kira havia sido morto, alegrava as pessoas, mas também incitava os criminosos a agir novamente.

Porem havia alguém que não estava feliz, as lágrimas corriam livremente o seu rosto,mas ela não se importava. Qualquer pessoa que visse Misa naquela altura não a reconheceria, a sempre alegre e bem disposta Misa, estava desarrumada, com a maquilhagem toda borrada, e com ar distante. A razão para tal era por ele, o seu querido Light havia morrido, ele morrera.

Misa estava ali no cimo daquele arranha céus, abaixara a cabeça para olhar para baixo, havia movimento, sempre a mesma rotina de uma grande cidade, mas a medida que olhava lhe dava nojo daquelas pessoas, o seu Light havia morrido porque queria melhorar o mundo para essas pessoas, e essas pessoas estavam rindo e celebrando. Misa fechara a mão com força, odiava esse Mundo ela queria ir ter com Light. Ela não queria continuar vivendo.

Misa esticara as mãos o máximo que podia, bastava uma inclinação para a frente e todo o seu sofrimento acabaria, ela iria ter com ele. Então por breves segundos ela recorda " O Humano que usar o Death Note não iria para o Céu e nem para o Inferno" , Remu lhe havia dito, era isso se morresse encontraria Light onde quer que estivesse. Misa limpa seu rosto, esboçando um sorriso. Se inclina para a frente, ela fecha os olhos.

- " Light "- Foi sua ultima palavra.

Seu corpo cai desamparado no chão, mas ela nota que esta olhando de cima para ele, muitas pessoas se colocam em sua roda, a ambulância chega , ela não ve mais .

Em sua frente havia um buraco negro, dava susto, mas seu coração incorpóreo lhe dizia para andar em frente. Ela encontra dentro, sendo sugada nesse instante, lá dentro ela olha e não vê nada, se deixa cair lentamente no vazio, naquele lugar não havia nada a não ser o grande vazio.

- "Light…" –diz sua alma soluçando.

-" Misa…"- ouve-se uma voz chamando.

Misa se levanta olha em volta e não ve ninguém, fecha os olhos pensando que era uma armadilha dos seus ouvidos incorpóreos.

-" Misa…"- a voz chamando de novo.

Dessa vez, Misa acredita que era real, essa voz ,ela conhecia sem duvida, ela deseja com todas as forças vê-la, então vê uma pequena luz,, se abrindo no enorme vazio, e ve alguém de aparentemente 25 anos, de cabelos loiros ,dobrado sobre si mesmo, com a cabeça entre as pernas. Repetia insistentemente seu nome, não a havia notado ali ainda.

-" Misa…" repetia ele novamente.

-"Sim…" diz Misa cada vez mais curiosa sobre quem seria essa voz.

Ele olha para cima e a vê. Misa leva sua mão incorpórea a sua boca, surpresa.

-" Light…é mesmo você…"- Misa corre em direcção de Light, que abre os braços para a receber.

- " Misa…" – Light a abraça com força, o tempo que esteve ali parecia-lhe uma eternidade sem os risos dela,sem seus abraços,sem seu apoio,ela sempre fizera tudo por ele, e ele nunca lhe dera valor, ela agora estava ali com ele, tinha de falar se não fosse ali não seria nunca.- " Há algo que nunca te disse..e sempre quis dizer…."

Misa olha para Light, ele estava com ar de quem ia falar coisa seria.

- " Aishiteru, Misa…"- Light diz isso olhando nos profundos olhos de Misa, que ao ouvi-lo sorri.

De mãos dadas,caminham, para o nada, mas uma coisa é certa ali não havia Kira, não havia criminosos não havia nada, só havia o resto da eternidade, e não teriam de pensar em nada mais que os dois.

No Mundo real, a noticia de que famosa modelo Misa havia morrido, chocava o mundo , mas o mais curioso para o Mundo era que a sua face demostrava um sorriso e pôr mais que se tentasse nada tirava aquele sorriso da sua face.


End file.
